


snowed in

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: hannibal and will own a coffee shop/bakery and get snowed in over night. the power is out, so they light some candles and make good use of the bed upstairs. this is wildly fluffy.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 130





	snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> there was a discussion on twitter about just how many tropes could be wedged into one fic. tada!

“when do you think the power will come back?” hannibal’s voice called down the stairs. will grunted around the flashlight held between his teeth as he closed the fuse box.

“i’m a lot of things, babe, but an electrician is not one,” will sighed and dusted off his hands, shining the flashlight up the stairs towards his husband. “the snow isn’t letting up, either. we might have to sleep here.”

hannibal held his hand out for the flashlight, and will handed it over when he reached the top of the stairs. the rest of the shop was lit by scattered candles that had been lit after the power had gone out and they’d shoo’d out their last customer. the candles were all unscented, so as not to interfere with the permanent scent of coffee and baked goods that lingered in the shop.

“i suppose it’s a good thing that we never leased out the apartment upstairs, then,” hannibal reasoned. he turned off the flashlight and followed will to the front of the shop, sliding his arms around his waist. will leaned gently back against his husband, watching the snow fall. it was coming down hard and silent, reflecting the moonlight and keeping the empty street bright despite the lack of street lamps.

“it is, but i wanted to go home,” will spoke softly, stress leaking through his voice and his scent. he wasn’t placated by hannibal’s quiet shushing and the kiss to his neck, crossing his arms over his chest.

“i know, my love. but it’ll be alright. you know i can keep you safe, no matter where we are,” hannibal nuzzled against the scarred bite on his neck, and will felt himself relax on instinct. of course his alpha would take care of him, even if the situation wasn’t ideal. everything he wanted was at their home. it was saturated with their combined scents, he’d had time to prepare to go into heat, he’d even made a nest.

“we can try again next time, right?” will asked softly, suddenly a little insecure. hannibal purred, another instinctive action to calm down his distressed omega. will watched the snow fall, and he felt his husband’s arms tighten around his waist.

“you really think i won’t be able to get you pregnant because we aren’t home?” hannibal murmured, kissing will’s neck. it wasn’t a sexual advance as he mouthed gently over will’s bond mark again. will chuckled, relaxing a little and shaking his head.

“no, i’m not worrying about you. but if it doesn’t happen, we’ll keep trying, right?” will asked, pulling halfway out of hannibal’s grasp and turning to look at him.

“my dear, sweet, will,” hannibal sighed, but he was smiling. “those puppy-dog eyes will be the end of me. but of course, love. we have all the time in the world. we’re ready for a baby. although,” he paused to chuckle. “i don’t know how i’ll handle another pair of these eyes.”

smiling, will turned fully and slid his arms around his husband’s shoulders. standing on his toes, he pressed a kiss to hannibal’s lips and felt arms wrap around his waist again. they kissed slowly for a few moments, enjoying warm and familiar presses of lips while surrounded by candlelight. even will had to admit that it was pretty romantic.

“take me upstairs,” he whispered, pulling back just enough to speak. hannibal didn’t hesitate, bending a little and grabbing the backs of will’s thighs to lift him. will gasped before laughing in surprise, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around hannibal.

“i would love to sweep you away. but first,” hannibal held will, walking around the shop and blowing out all of the candles. will didn’t argue, instead resting his head on hannibal’s shoulder and closing his eyes. he nuzzled his nose against the bite mark on hannibal’s neck, taking in slow breaths of his familiar scent.

-

ten minutes later found will and hannibal stretched out together on the mattress in the middle of the open living space of the apartment. the space above their shop only had one bedroom and one bathroom, and the kitchen and living space contained little more than a queen sized bed and their old dining room table. said table was covered with a scattering of candles, providing a warm glow to balance out the white light of the moon pouring in through the windows.

“hannibal,” will sighed his husband’s name, running his fingers through hannibal’s hair. their clothes were already scattered on the floor around the bed, the two of them unable to keep their hands to themselves once hannibal had lit the candles.

“yes, my love?” hannibal looked up from where he’d been licking at and sucking on will’s nipples, a small smirk on his lips. will had to resist the urge to kiss it right off of his face. 

“fuck me,” will huffed, drawing a laugh from his husband. will, not one to back down, whined and wrapped both legs around hannibal’s waist, pulling his hips down while using the hand in his hair to draw him into a kiss. “put a baby in me.”

that drew the response will had wanted. he watched as hannibal’s pupils dilated, and he picked up on the even more heightened arousal in his scent. he grinned before hannibal was kissing him again, rough and messy and perfect. 

will moaned against hannibal’s lips at the feeling of the blunt head of his cock against his wet entrance, pushing his hips up and crossing his ankles behind hannibal’s back. never one to keep will waiting when he was so close to his heat, hannibal pushed in slowly. the initial penetration forced groans from both of them. will was dripping wet in the way he only was when he was close to heat or if hannibal spent far too long toying with him.

“gorgeous, you feel gorgeous, perfect,” hannibal nipped at will’s lower lip before drawing away, kissing along his neck and sucking at his own scarred bite mark there. will clung to hannibal’s back with one hand, the other still clutching his hair as hannibal set a slow and steady rhythm with his thrusts.

“hannibal,” will trembled, tilting his head back. his gaze hit the ceiling before he closed his eyes, focusing entirely on the way hannibal was pressed so tightly against him. he had one arm tucked beneath will’s lower back, holding him close as he used the other to support himself tucked under will’s shoulder. their chests were pressed together, and will had never felt so thoroughly entangled with his husband before.

“god, hannibal,” will panted softly, turning his head and burying his nose in hannibal’s hair. “fuck, i can’t wait. i want you to fill me up so full that your knot can’t even hold it all in. i want to smell even more like you than i usually do. can’t wait until i’m pregnant, carrying your baby, it’s going to be so amazing,” he rambled, letting his mouth run. hannibal had assured him countless times that he wanted to hear will’s thoughts when they were having sex, but will still managed to flush a darker pink whenever he did.

“i’d give you the moon and the stars if you asked,” hannibal drew away from will’s neck, kissing him on the lips for a moment. at the same time, he started fucking into will with shorter and deeper thrusts, staying as deep inside of him as he could. “of course i’ll give you a baby. you’ll look so good, full of a life i put inside of you,” hannibal actually shivered, and the look on his face made will tug him down for another kiss, a hand on his cheek.

there were no more words exchanged for a while, only the occasional whimper of pleasure from will and answering hums from hannibal. will tightened his legs around hannibal’s waist, his nails pressing into his back when he felt himself getting close. hannibal knew every one of his tells, down to the different way will’s breathing hitched.

“touch yourself, darling. come for me, and i’ll give you the knot i know you need. i’ll breed you so well, it’ll take tonight,” hannibal murmured, lips pressed against will’s ear. will cried out softly, his hand abandoning hannibal’s back and shooting between their bodies. he jerked his cock in quick strokes, and hannibal matched with sharp thrusts of his hips.

“hannibal!” will moaned his name, tossing his head back as he orgasmed. he was entirely focused on how good it felt to clench tightly around hannibal’s cock, especially when he felt his husband’s knot start to swell. “p-please, ple-ease, come inside, knot me, knot me, hannibal, alpha, please,” will begged, choking on the words he forced out as he finished.

hannibal growled in a way that made will question if it was possible to come twice in a row with no break. he rutted forward harshly, shoving will up a few inches on the bed with the force of it. his know was already filled out most of the way, and will felt the exact moment their bodies were locked together. he groaned as the hot sensation of being filled, his thighs staying tight at hannibal’s sides to keep him close.

not even bothering to catch his breath, hannibal ducked down to kiss will again. he kept it slow, their lips parting for moments at a time to allow them both to breath. the cool down was exactly what both of them needed, especially when they were likely to be knotted together for a while.

carefully, hannibal rolled their entwined bodies so he was beneath will. will held on for dear life, clinging to hannibal’s shoulders until they were positioned comfortably. he let out a content little sigh, resting his head on his husband’s chest and closing his eyes.

“if that didn’t work, dunno what will,” will mumbled, his words muffled from his face being half buried in hannibal’s chest hair. he was stroking it absently, his hand a few inches from his face. hannibal chuckled softly, stroking will’s hair back and kissing the top of his head.

“you should try to sleep, darling,” hannibal rubbed will’s back lightly, his fingers travelling slowly up and down his spine. “i love you.”

will smiled sleepily, even if hannibal couldn’t really see it. “i love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> holler at me on twit @ hauntedstarc !


End file.
